Una chica muy rara
by Shikashi Irvin
Summary: Desde el punto de vista de Eleone, todo el mundo en Winhill es una linda señorita, hasta esa morena con ojos verdes que llegó al pueblo hace poco. Aunque esta última es un poco rara...


_**¿Alguna vez habeís trabajo con crios pequeños? Si lo habeís hecho, sabreís que su lógica aplastante es genial.**_

* * *

 **Una chica muy rara**

El bando enemigo entonaba su cántico de victoria mientras los derrotados se alejaban del campo de batalla. Al grito de _"_ _¡Ya no juego!_ ", Eleone se levantó del charco de barro y se fue hacía a casa haciendo la sirena, dejando a los demás niños en la plaza de Winhill.

La niña esperaba que el escándalo fuera suficiente para que Raine saliera del bar y regañara a los malhechores; pero Raine no estaba en la planta baja, así que Eleone calló y decidió ahorrarse el llanto para el público. Subió por las escaleras y llegó al cuarto de baño, lleno de vapor, ruido de agua y música a todo volumen.

Eleone miró la silueta en la cortina floreada y empezó a sollozar de nuevo.

– ¡Raine, unos niños me han empujado al barro y me han hecho daño! –dijo mientras se señalaba las rodillas llenas de mugre pero, por lo demás, intactas.

Raine no dio señales de haberla oído. La pequeña repitió su queja, pero su voz de cuatro años no se sobrepuso a la radio a pilas que cantaba sobre el armario, lejos del suelo húmedo y las manos infantiles. Eleone se decantó por el plan B (lavarse primero y quejarse después) así que acercó la escalerilla a la pila y se encaramó a esta para lavarse, o mejor dicho expandirse el barro por todo el cuerpo. Cuando ya estuvo chorreando de la cabeza a los pies, cogió la toalla de ducha que se hallaba solícitamente plegada sobre el lavabo y se cubrió con ella como un fantasma a la antigua usanza.

Se descorrió la cortina de la ducha y Eleone empezó a quejarse de nuevo desde las profundidades de la tela rizada, hasta que asomó la cabeza alborotada con convincentes lágrimas en la cara y vio que no estaba hablando con Raine, sino con Laguna.

Laguna miró a Eleone, y Eleone le devolvió la mirada.

La radio sonaba como si se le estuvieran acabando las pilas.

–La toalla, por favor –pidió Laguna sin moverse de la alfombrilla.

La niña le tendió una toalla mugrienta y salió del baño dejando huellas de agua y fango.

* * *

Raine había regresado a casa poco después y había escuchado la melodramática historia de la pequeña, la había mimado y tranquilizado (cosa que le gustaba) y había dicho que hablaría con las madres de los agresores mañana (cosa que le gustó menos) y subió a la niña para darle un baño y comprobar que realmente no se había hecho más daño que en el orgullo.

La mujer fregaba el pasillo mientras Eleone enviaba a la valiente tripulación del Barco de Plástico a buscar un unicornio sin cuerno (también conocido como Caballo) al Otro Lado de la Bañera.

–Por cierto, Eleone –, comentó Raine mientras se asomaba a la puerta fregona en mano –Laguna me ha dicho que antes has entrado en el baño mientras se duchaba.

–Sí –aceptó ella.

– ¿Recuerdas lo que te dijimos sobre llamar a las puertas antes de entrar? –en casa de Raine no había pestillos de ningún tipo por si a la niña se le ocurría encerrarse en alguna habitación.

– ¡Es que pensaba que eras tú! –grito ella mientras hundía el Barco de Plástico.

–Igualmente. Siempre has de llamar. Y has de esperar a que te den permiso para entrar. Es de buena educación.

– ¿Qué se ha enfadado? ¿Me vas a castigar?

–No, no se ha enfadado, ni te voy a castigar; pero intenta recordarlo.

– ¿De verdad? Porque me ha mirado con una cara muy rara.

–Eso es porque no te esperaba. Y la gente no se enfada por esas cosas –mintió.

–Ah… –Raine la vio rescatar el Barco de plástico vaciando gran parte de la bañera en el proceso.

Pensó que la conversación estaba terminada cuando Eleone dijo:

–Laguna es una chica muy rara, ¿no?

Raine dejó la fregona y entró en la piscina que era el baño, mirando a la niña como si hubiera visto a un alienígena.

–Perdona, no te he oído bien allí afuera.

–Que digo que Laguna es una chica muy rara. No es como tú. Le faltan unas cosas… y tiene otras cosas…

–Espera… ¿Laguna es una chica?

–¡Claro! Lleva el pelo largo y pendientes, y se pone la misma ropa que tú.

La revelación le llegó a Raine como un mazazo. En Winhill no había hombres adultos y Eleone nunca había visto a ninguno. Para ella, las diferencias de sexo venían marcadas por cosas como pendientes, melenas, faldas y pestañas exageradas; como en los dibujos animados. Pero en Winhill, donde las mujeres tenían que hacer todo el trabajo, no había tiempo para vestidos ni maquillaje. La única fémina que había llevado un vestido en los últimos 4 años era Eleone, y ella no respetaba nada esta prenda, pues se comportaba igual que si llevara pantalones de pana.

Raine empezó a considerar si aquel distanciamiento forzado que todos tenían respecto al género masculino no afectaría a la educación de la niña. Las damas del pueblo eran más duras que cualquier soldado de infantería ligera, y la feminidad brillaba por su ausencia. ¿No tenía ella un estuche de maquillaje? A saber en que profundo cajón se había perdido.

Y ahora resulta que Eleone consideraba que, como todas las personas que había conocido de entre 18 y 60 años eran mujeres, Laguna también entraba en esa clasificación.

Raine se vio en la comprometida encrucijada educativa de sacar a su hija adoptiva del error.

–Verás, Eleone –empezó Raine, agachándose al lado de la bañera –, Laguna no es una chica, ¿sabes? Es un chico. Un hombre.

– ¿Hombre? – aquella palabra era nueva en su vocabulario – ¿Que es un hombre?

–Pues… –" _esa es una buena pregunta"_ pensó para sí –pues es como una mujer, pero un poco diferente.

– ¿Y porqué es diferente?

–Pues porque lleva… –Raine no podía usar ninguna de las tretas típicas de pantalones, cabello corto y demás, por lo que se quedó un rato cavilando –mmm…, pues porque… porque… –le llegó la inspiración de golpe – ¡pues porque tiene nuez!

– ¿Nuez? ¿Cómo las del tarro de la cocina? Nosotras también tenemos. ¿Entonces si tengo una nuez soy un hombre?

–No, no, no tiene nada que ver. Quiero decir que tiene un bulto en el cuello, aquí –se señaló la garganta, y la cara de Eleone demostró que no se había fijado en ese detalle.

– ¿Y por qué? ¿Se la fue a comer con cáscara y no se la tragó y se le quedó atascada?

–No es una nuez de verdad, es un… – ¿Qué era? ¿Un hueso, un nódulo…? Raine no se acordaba –es una cosa que hace que tengas la voz más grave.

–Lana tiene la voz muy grave. ¿También tiene una nuez y es hombre?

–No, Lana lleva toda la vida fumando –la voz áspera y ronca de Lana vino a su mente, desbaratando su argumento de la voz grave –. Ella no es un hombre y no tiene nuez.

– ¿Entonces…? –Eleone se supo de pie en la bañera.

– Siéntate, te vas a caer –dijo cogiendo a la niña por los hombros –. Los hombres tienen nuez y por eso su voz es más grave; pero hay gente que fuma mucho, como Lana, y su voz se ha vuelto grave por el humo; pero cuando no fumaba su voz era más aguda, como la mía.

–Pero Laguna fuma, yo he visto que fumaba, y no he visto la nuez –la niña la miro genuinamente confundida.

–Bueno, eso es porque no te has fijado. Además, hay otras cosas.

– ¿Qué otras cosas?

–Bien, los hombres no tienen pecho –Raine señaló su generosa delantera.

–Yo tampoco tengo –replicó la pequeña palpándose el torso.

–Porque tú eres una niña, pero cuando crezcas y te hagas mayor tendrás.

–Entonces, ¿Mari Rose es un hombre? Porque es mayor pero no tiene pecho.

Aquello fue un corte en toda regla. Raine miró muy seria a la niña.

–Nunca, nunca, digas eso delante de ella. Prométemelo.

– ¿Por qué?

–Porque Mari Rose está muy acomplejada por eso.

– ¿Pero por qué? –insistió.

–Porque a veces hay mujeres que les crece muy poco el pecho y se acomplejan porque quisieran tener más, así que no se lo digas ni lo digas delante de ella –Eleone fue a abrir la boca otra vez pero Raine la detuvo –. Y no, no es un hombre.

– ¿Entonces queeeeé? –exigió la niña.

Raine no quería hablar de lo que debía hablar pero ya se figuraba que al final tendría que hablar de ello, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo que la niña había visto aquella tarde.

El problema es que no sabía como abordar el tema, pero Eleone lo hizo por ella.

–Laguna tenía una cosa así –separó las manos aleatoriamente –allí abajo que era rara y oscura y…

–Ahórrate la descripción –dijo mientras le sujetaba las manos –. Sé lo que es.

– ¿Tú también lo has visto?

– ¡No! –Raine enrojeció –Quiero decir, no a Laguna, pero… bueno, que sé lo que es.

– ¿Y qué es?

" _Es la razón por la que mañana instalaré un pestillo en la puerta del baño"_ pensó resignada.

* * *

A las nueve menos cuarto de la mañana la puerta del bar se abrió y entró una mujer con un corrillo de niños y niñas, entre los cuales estaban los agresores de Eleone; a los que ya parecía haber perdonado o, al menos, olvidado.

–¡Eleone, al cole! ¡Amanda ha llegado!

Eleone cogió su mochila, dio un beso a Raine y le dedicó un quedo "adiós" a Laguna, al que miraba con una fijeza inusual mientras se tomaba un café en la barra.

– ¡Hola cariño! ¿Cómo estás? –preguntó Amanda mientras se agachaba para darle un abrazo.

– ¿Sabes qué, Amanda? –dijo la niña en voz bien alta –Laguna es un hombre porque tiene pene y las mujeres no tienen pene, me lo explicó ayer Raine.

Se hizo un silencio entre los adultos. Raine pensó que se le iba a caer la botella de leche que llevaba en las manos, pero no fue así. Los ojos de todos los pequeños se fijaron en Laguna, y este a su vez miró a Raine, que murmuró "no preguntes."

– ¿En serio? –comentó Amanda como si le hubiera contado que el agua moja, cortando el silencio –. Pues que bien, ¿no? Me alegro mucho por él.

–Peor sería si no tuviera –comentó el aludido levantando la taza de café.

–Sí que tiene, lo vi ayer porque entré en el cuarto de baño sin llamar porque pensaba que era Raine pero no era Raine, y se estaba duchando y tenía pene –Eleone se fue embalando – .Y es una cosa así y…

–Luego, querida, luego –la cortó Amanda antes de que pillara carrerilla, bajándole las manos –. Ahora al cole – después se dirigió a Raine y comentó divertida –. Creo que hoy ya tenemos tema para todo el día.

Cerró la puerta, apagando la algarabía de criaturas, dejándolos a solas. Raine dejó lo que estaba haciendo y subió los escalones de dos en dos.

– ¿A dónde vas? –preguntó Laguna sin levantarse del asiento.

– ¡A colocar un pestillo en la asquerosa puerta del cuarto de baño!

* * *

 _ **¡Buenas!**_

 _ **Laguna Loire es uno de mis personajes más favoritos (sino el que más) de todo el multiverso Final Fantasy. A pesar de todo, le muestro muy poco amor narrativo en favor de Cid y Reeve por razones que, sinceramente, no entiendo muy bien. Supongo que porque encuentro que Laguna es como un perrillo, muy mono y achucable, y me gusta más trabajar con personajes más oscuros y realistas.**_

 _ **Pero redacte este fic tan cortito para el** **Final Fanzine** **y merece ser compartido.**_

 _ **De un tiempo a esta parte me estoy planteando muy seriamente escribir algo sobre él, algo más profundo y menos divertido. ¿Qué os parece?**_

 _ **Agradeceré comentarios (sobre el fic y la idea).**_

 _ **See ya!**_


End file.
